


orange juice and whiskey

by shipwreckinabottle



Series: juices and shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: She found him by a quiet corner of the bar, hunched over the countertop, nursing a glass of whiskey in his hands. He wasn't about to admit it, but she knew what he needed most, was company, even if it's in the form of an alien from another world, drinking orange juice beside him. In which Oliver is broken after the events of s05x09, and Kara is there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this is honestly one of my all time favorite "impossible" pairings. The dark cynicism of Oliver goes perfectly well with the naive optimism of Kara. Two completely different sides, from two completely different worlds. 
> 
> Might make it a multichapter, who knows!

She found him by a quiet corner at the bar, hunched over the countertop, nursing a glass of whiskey in his hands. He did not react when she took the seat beside him, his eyes remaining downcast, a mournful gaze, reflected off the silvery glass.  
  
“Kara,” he greeted her softly, his words slurring, not from the alcohol, but the unseen demons weighing down his soul. He turned towards her, and for a single second, she saw a painful solemnness in his eyes, like dwindling daylight, lost to the dark of night. “What are you doing here?”  
  
There was a slight crack at the end of his question, a vulnerability she had never seen before. “I’m here because-…” her words caught, and her voice softened, filled with concern, “Oliver, are you… okay?”  
  
“It’s… been a really long day,” he looked away, faltering, like with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He did not say anything else, but it was enough; she understood.  
  
“Do you… want to talk about it?” she offered.  
  
He shook his head, “Not really.”  
  
They fell quiet as the bartender arrived to take her order, and to all their amusement, she asked for a glass of orange juice. When the man left to get her drink, she explained how she couldn’t get drunk on normal alcohol. It would just be like drinking it for the taste.  
  
Oliver poured himself another glass, “Never getting drunk. That sounds… horrible.”  
  
“It’s actually not that bad," she said. "We have places on my Earth where I can still find drinks susceptible to alien metabolism. Also, I have to fly home tonight. I can’t do so if I’m over the legal limit.” She tried to lighten his mood with a bad joke, but it was clear she didn’t receive the desired results.  
  
The bartender returned soon after with her glass of orange juice, and the two of them sat there quietly afterwards, neither finding the words to say. Trying to alleviate the uncomfortable silence, she said the first thing that came to mind. “So… I kinda just got promoted recently. I mean, the pay’s still the same, but I have more responsibilities now. I’m no longer an assistant, but I do miss my old boss terribly. The new one, Snapper, he’s… really… well, mean.”  
  
She rambled on about how much she loved her newest role as a journalist, and how much she hated her new boss, Lucas “Snapper”, Editor-in-chief of CatCo media, until realizing that he might be the last person interested in hearing her life story, especially during a time like this. Her face scrunched up in embarrassment, “Sorry! I shouldn’t be rambling on about my- ”

But to her surprise, she found him watching her curiously, hanging on to her every word, and there was something different in his features, less tense, like he was grateful for the distraction she was providing, no matter how trivial of a conversation. “No, not at all,” he said, “you were telling me about Snapper? Interesting name.”  
  
“That’s because he has this really annoying habit of snapping his fingers whenever he’s irritated, which is like, all the time!” she exclaimed. “Sometimes, I just really want to…” she made the motion of squeezing her fists together, “Urghhh!”  
  
She noticed the tiniest smile at the corners of his lips at her comment, and it felt like a victory, no matter how small. Even though he wasn’t about to admit it, she knew that what he needed most, was company, even if it’s in the form of an alien from another world, drinking orange juice beside him.  
  
“I… was reunited with someone in my past recently.” She noticed a slight tremor in his voice, like the words were being stuck in his throat, “Someone who told me that I’ve… ruined the lives of everyone I’ve ever come in contact with.”  
  
He stopped to pour himself another glass, a slight tremble in his hands. She remained quiet, allowing him the time to find his composure, to tell that which tormented him most.  
  
“He told me that it doesn’t matter who they are,” he finished the drink and poured another. “It doesn’t matter how much I love them. As long as I’m in their lives… their lives turn to ash.” He held the glass so tightly she was afraid it might shatter in his grip. “And… after all that happened, all the people I’ve hurt, I’m-… I’m starting to think that he’s right.”  
  
“Oliver… that’s not true at all!” He was overwhelmed with despair, and she wanted nothing more than to take it all away. She reached for his hands, taking them in hers, separating him from the glass. “We might not know each other all that well, but I don't believe that at all! That is not who you are! What about all the people you’ve saved? All those home tonight with their families because of you? He’s wrong, you’re not- ”  
  
“But he’s right…” his hands tensed, but she refused to let him slip away. “He’s completely right about me,” he looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, “I… I killed someone tonight, Kara. I played right into his hands. I was so blinded by anger… by rage… I didn’t bother to check who was under the mask. I just saw a target… and… it was Billy… Felicity’s boyfriend, who Prometheus kidnapped and used as bait.”  
  
She had never seen him so defeated before. His hands fell limply to his side, like he had ran out of all the hope left in this world, leaving behind only an empty broken shell. “Oliver, I-…” she couldn’t find the words, there was nothing left for her to offer. He was tormented by events neither could change, nor be undone. He would have to live with his mistakes, and they would haunt him, until his last dying breath.  
  
So she got up from her seat, crossed the space between them and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t react, didn’t say a thing, but he didn’t push her away, and so, she squeezed just a little harder. She couldn’t take away his misery, nor change what had happened, but she could be here for him, at least during the night he needed someone most. “You’re going to be alright, Oliver,” she whispered, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a story where it isn't all fluff and kisses, that things aren't all going to be alright just because someone says it is. And Kara recognizes it, and instead of trying to sugarcoat everything, she just chooses to be there for him.


End file.
